


逃出（1）

by Absintheeee



Category: allby–Fandom, 桃色宇宙–Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absintheeee/pseuds/Absintheeee





	逃出（1）

“1505号韩沉，出来，有人来看你。”  
韩沉拽了拽身上蓝白相间的衣服，顺从地跟着狱警来到了探视室。  
隔着一层玻璃，他看到白锦曦坐在对面，手里握着电话筒，眼眶还是红的，明显是刚刚哭过。  
他拿起听筒，听到里面传来白锦曦颤抖的声音：“韩沉，你还好吗？”  
“我很好，”韩沉淡淡地笑了笑，“别哭，我没事，真的。”  
“我知道你一定没事，可是，你明明就……”  
“锦曦，别说这个了。”韩沉强硬地把她的话打断。  
“好，韩沉，你在里面好好照顾自己。你放心，我和小篆他们一定会……”  
“锦曦！”韩沉再一次打断她，“我说了不要再说这些。你们专心做好该做的，不用管我。我一定会照顾好自己，你不用担心。上班时间出来是会被扣工资的，快回去吧。”说完，韩沉挂断了电话。  
白锦曦放下电话，定定地看了韩沉一眼，头也不回地走了出去。  
几个月前，黑盾组在剿灭字母团的过程中，发现了他们背后的主使，竟然是位于江城司法体系最高处的那个人，整个江城早已变得混乱不堪。韩沉在独自搜寻线索时，被那个人摆了一道，从刚正不阿的黑盾组组长沦为策划出惊天阴谋的罪犯。韩沉在审讯室里奋力辩解，白锦曦带领组员在外面日夜不停地寻找证据为韩沉翻案，可是对方的计划实在太过周密，竟然找不出一丝破绽。  
如今，韩沉已经服刑一月有余，他从最初的愤怒和不服逐渐变成现在这样，平静，过分的平静，他的眼神有如层层积雪覆盖着的坚冰，看不出底下的一丝波澜。白锦曦打听到他在囚室里也几乎不发一语，常常自己坐在那，有人来搭话他也只是应付一下。白锦曦甚至都要怀疑他是不是放弃了，是不是已经屈服了。  
可是她不信，她不相信韩沉会这样轻易地向黑暗与邪恶低头，她所熟悉的韩沉，会为了正义和真相不顾一切。  
白锦曦走出大门，坐在车上，回想起刚刚韩沉说的话，她更加确信了这一点。在他讲话的过程中，在说某几个字时眨了眨眼睛，那是韩沉和她之间的默契，她一边想着，一边断断续续地复述出韩沉夹在话里的信息，他说的是，  
“我一定会……出……去……”

探视室里，韩沉站起身跟着狱警往牢房走去，他的眼神仍旧是如死水一般。  
“韩神，刚才那位，是你的女朋友吗？”身边的狱警突然开口问他。  
狱警叫柏舟，是个刚调来没多久的毛头小伙子，在做警察之前，他就听过“韩神”的名声和事迹，由于父亲也当过警察，他还曾经在警局看过韩沉办案，明明都是一样的警服，他却穿出了一股国际名模的味道，衬衫衣领整齐利落地衬托着他修长的脖颈，一张精致的脸是那么漂亮而又锐利，微微低下头听别人说话时却又透出一丝温柔。从那之后，他下定决心也要做个像韩沉一样正直威风的警察。只可惜时运不济，他没被编进刑警的队伍，反倒来到这间监狱做了个小小狱警。没想到，入职没多久就听到韩沉被捕的消息，紧接着韩沉就被关进这里，阴差阳错地成为了他掌管的囚犯。  
柏舟看着他心目中的偶像、英雄戴着手铐被粗暴地推进审讯室，他始终不肯相信那些血淋淋的案子都是由韩沉的双手犯下的。他认定这背后一定有阴谋、有秘密，韩沉身上背负了莫大的苦衷，但他一个小小的狱警却什么也做不了，只能给上头送点东西，将韩沉安排进一间条件相对好的单人牢房，再时不时地给韩沉送些生活用品和书什么的。在巡逻的时候，他的眼睛经常飘到韩沉身上，生怕有人会欺负韩沉，他好及时出面保护。尽管他知道，以韩沉的武力值应该没人能动得了他。  
韩沉听到柏舟的话，有点奇怪他今天怎么有点八卦，脸上却还是冷冰冰的，口中吐出两个字：“不是。”  
“啊，”柏舟呼了一口气，紧绷的脸一下放松下来，露出了一丝傻乎乎的笑，“那就好。”  
“好什么？”韩沉不解地问。  
“哦哦没什么，没什么。那韩神，你有女朋友吗？”  
韩沉看着身边这个略显青涩的小狱警，好奇的双眼瞪得圆圆的，眼角有一点点向下垂，不知怎得让他联想到一种智商不太高的狗。他回答道：“没有。”停顿了一下继续说，“在这里还是不要叫韩神了吧。”  
柏舟听了，立刻绷直了身子：“好的，韩神……啊不，沉。”  
韩沉在心里叹了口气，他相信如果柏舟真是一条狗的话刚刚他的耳朵一定竖起来了。算了，这座监狱里也就这个愣头青还能让他感受到一丝人气儿了。  
柏舟带着韩沉走到了牢房门口，打开了锁，看着韩沉进去后又落上了锁，然后说道：“我去别的地方看看，你要是有什么需要的东西告诉我就行，我想办法给你带来。”  
“嗯。”韩沉应了一声。  
“还有，”柏舟的眼睛扫了一下韩沉裤管里露出的一截细瘦的脚腕，和他隐藏在宽大囚服下的腰肢，“那个，多吃点饭，要是吃不惯我给你带些别的吃的。我看你最近，嗯，瘦了不少。”  
“好的，谢谢你的心意，不必了。”韩沉淡淡地答道。  
柏舟没有因为他的冷淡而不快，反倒在听到他会好好吃饭后笑了一下说：“那我走了，下次见。”说完，转身朝走廊另一头走去。  
韩沉看着他逐渐模糊的身影，搭在膝盖上的手指一下一下地轻点着。

黑盾组这边，白锦曦翻着案件卷宗，猛然想到韩沉的话，“我一定会出去”，可是他又不让自己和组员插手，韩沉啊韩沉，你到底要做什么？


End file.
